Of Carnival Rides and Fluff
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Mephisto gets dragged to a carnival by Amaimon. Will anything happen between the two? Rated just to be safe. Yaoi, MephistoXAmaimon fluffy goodness!


WARNING! Skip the bold parts if you want to avoid my ranting. I just have to say a few things about CU.

**So this is me attempting to stay away from lemons. At first I didn't understand Critics United and quite frankly hated them. To be honest I still kind of do, but not as much since I checked out their forum. I get that they're just trying to help and whatnot. I guess it just made me mad because I've posted plenty of lemons over the years and have never had any problems. I've also seen so many other lemons on the site; I guess I just never saw it as a problem. I still don't, in a way, but I will try to comply with the rules like I should have been doing the entire time. I mean, FanFiction made it pretty clear that lemons weren't allowed.**

**But, to be honest, I never really looked at the rules until a few weeks ago. I kinda just skipped it every time I agreed to the terms of service. So, yeah..that's my bad.**

**But not writing lemons is somewhat of a challenge for me. I just enjoy writing them. It really sucks that I can't post them on this site anymore, or at least not for Blue Exorcist since I always get in trouble here. When I get obsessed with a new anime and figure out who I ship, I kinda just start writing whatever I want for them, which is usually lemons. So when I finally started posting lemons for Mephisto and Amaimon, and a few reviewers started telling me it wasn't allowed, I just..lost my temper. I thought, "How is it not allowed when I've written all of my Bleach and Fairy Tail lemons?!" I mean it is kind of weird that I'm getting reported NOW of all times. Maybe it's because Blue Exorcist isn't as big of a fandom as the others. It would take a lot of people to report the lemons for Bleach, since there's A LOT!**

**I know I'm rambling, I just feel the need to explain myself. Once I thought about how I reacted, I felt like a douche. I mean I'm not five, I should have handled it better.**

**So..when it comes to lemons, I'll stick with other fandoms. Blue Exorcist will just be for fluff and less explicit lemons..limes, I think they're called. Makes sense. Again, sorry for the ridiculously long rant, I just had to get this out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

If it were any other day, the news of a carnival coming to town wouldn't interest Mephisto at all. He preferred his beloved Mepphy Land over some random fair. But when Amaimon happened to see a flyer for said random fair and became overly excited for it, Mephisto knew he had no choice. He would end up going since his brother would annoy him to no end about it, and he also had to make sure Amaimon didn't destroy anything.

Which is how he ended up being dragged around by the Earth King in a place he didn't want to be, surrounded by people who looked at them like they were crazy, which he supposed they were. Mainly Amaimon though.

The green haired demon never showed any emotion whatsoever unless someone really pissed him off. Yet the mere sight of carnival rides and games, and all of the food stands, had reduced his stoic brother to a five year old. Amaimon kept laughing and smiling like an idiot, Mephisto briefly wondered if he had gone insane, but then he remembered this is just how his brother is. Very..hard to understand. Not that he was one to talk, but still. You didn't see him freaking out over a simple ride that he could probably go on at Mepphy Land.

Speaking of which, despite building an amusement park with a theme of well.._Mephisto_, the King of Time didn't really enjoy going on rides that much. They were fun sometimes, but going on one after another after _another_ got old, and quite frankly made him a bit sick. And by a bit he meant a lot. Amaimon knew this of course and only found it amusing.

"Brother, let's go on that one!" Amaimon said, pointing to a ride that made Mephisto's already green face turn ever greener. The mere name of the ride made him want to puke.

_Speed_

"No." He grumbled, attempting to walk away. He was promptly dragged by his hand onto the ride and before he could even process it he was sitting impossibly high, looking at the entire park and the horizon. In fact, he could see his house from here. He wanted to strangle Amaimon, to freeze time and escape this hell before the little demon could notice, but before he could say one word they were suddenly falling towards the ground. As he felt his stomach drop and twist uncomfortably, he cursed Amaimon in a voice that anyone else would call 'girly.' Then, as they started spinning, he puked for the hundredth time that day.

* * *

Hours later the two were sitting on the top of the Ferris Wheel looking at the setting sun with very different expressions. Mephisto looked tired, sick, and annoyed while Amaimon looked highly satisfied. The older demon still had a green tint to his face while Amaimon still had a small smile.

"That was fun, wasn't it brother? Too bad the fair leaves tomorrow." Amaimon said, blue eyes shining as the orange sky reflected off of them. Mephisto glared at his brother, wishing he had the energy to punch him off this damn ride.

"Yeah, too bad." He grumbled sarcastically. All he wanted was to go home and sleep for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well. Is there anything I can do for you?" Amaimon asked, looking over at Mephisto with a concerned expression.

"You can go rot in a hole, for starters." He replied bitterly, wondering how long they would be stuck up here.

"You know, you could have just stopped time and left whenever you wanted. You had plenty of chances, including now. So why didn't you?" Amaimon asked, smirking as Mephisto remained quiet and avoided eye contact. He knew just as well as Mephisto the real reason why he didn't leave.

No matter how sick he felt, he liked seeing Amaimon happy.

He liked seeing that bored expression crack.

And anything was better than doing paperwork, even puking until he lost a few pounds.

But more importantly, he enjoyed spending time with his little brother.

"Thank you, Samael." Amaimon said, causing Mephisto to quickly turn around and face his brother with widened eyes. The younger demon took advantage of his shocked state and quickly leaned in to give him a small kiss, before resting his head on his older brother's shoulder. It took him a minute, but Mephisto eventually snapped out of it and relaxed, allowing himself to smile.

"You're welcome, Amaimon." He said, suddenly not feeling sick. He subtly reached up and touched his lips, still feeling Amaimon's even though the contact was brief. A thought suddenly came to mind, causing him to grimace.

"We're brushing our teeth as soon as we get home. I taste like puke."

* * *

**Alright, it was short, but whatever. I might just make a smutty version of this and put it on AO3, since so many ideas came to mind while writing this. Something's wrong with me T_T**


End file.
